Project Summary The administrative Core (Core A) is responsible for ensuring the overall cohesion and coordination of the Program Project. There are Cores and Projects in two different geographic locations and therefore continuous and efficient coordination is essential for the success of our work. The Core will organize monthly videoconferences, the quarterly PI phone conferences, provide financial management, assemble the progress reports and organize the external advisory board meeting.